The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum botanically known as Chrysanthemum morifolium, and referred to by the cultivar name ‘Chisel Time Cerise.’
‘Chisel Time Cerise,’ identified as 21033-6, discovered in Chischester, West Sussex, United Kingdom as a whole plant mutation found in a controlled cultivated planting of the variety ‘Chisel Time Pink’ (U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 10/364,251).
The new variety ‘Chisel Time Cerise’ has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom and the distinguishing characteristics are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.